


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by AnansiAnansi



Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas20, Clexmas2020, Day 4 Baby It’s Cold Outside, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnansiAnansi/pseuds/AnansiAnansi
Summary: Clarke comforts Lexa, but finds cold comfort herself.---------------------Continuing as part of theLove Lockdownuniverse. Read as standalone scenes and shorts, or as a prelude to the upcoming Love Lockdown chapters. Thanks for checking them out if you do!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes
Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068356
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

By the time she clicked off the call and went back to the living room, it had lapsed into near silence, which in itself was a jarring change from the chaos of before. It was compounded by the fact that Raven and Luna sat together on the couch, quietly flicking through television channels. Clarke had never seen them look so muted together or come to think of it, so sheepish. Even Luna’s usually upturned nose seemed to be functioning at eye level for once. “I was literally gone five minutes. What the hell happened?” She asked, stopping short, her eyes scanning the room for Lexa.

In response, Raven sighed, and pointed to the back porch. “She went that way. Maybe we….” Clarke didn’t wait to hear the rest of the sentence. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, she slipped on the winter house slippers sitting by the sliding door, before stepping out. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, and when they did, she could make out Lexa’s silhouette in the far right corner, slouched over and still, as she leaned against the wooden railing. “Lex?”

Lexa turned her head just as Clarke came up to her; her face was weary. “Hi; Everything okay with school?” Lexa’s voice was soft, introverted.

“Yeah, yeah, it was just someone from the group work project, stressing over our submission. It’s always the keeners that crash and burn over things like file formats and sizes.” Clarke reached out and touched Lexa’s arm. “Did she get to you?”

Lexa sighed. “No. I mean, yeah. But she’s not the problem; not really.” She paused, looking out at the clear, starlight sky, spread out like a field of diamonds above them. “It’s just everything, and everyone.” The day’s events had gotten her down, and she had tried not to show it, mostly for Clarke’s sake. But, there were only so many annoyances you could take, before they built up. “I just needed some space.” She tried for a smile.

Clarke studied her face, carefully. There were the signs of restlessness again, as subtle as every other time, but since her talk with Raven, she seemed to have developed an extra fine sensitivity to them. She frowned, suddenly afraid of what they might mean; she wouldn’t even allow herself to think it. “I’m going to talk to them. This is bullshit. Luna can’t keep picking on you, and Raven needs to stand the fuck up to her.” The passion in her voice reflected the turbulence she was feeling, more than anything.

Lexa gave her a long look, then relaxed a little. “No.” She shook her head. “ _I’m_ going to talk to Luna. Some people need to learn that patience and politeness do not equal being a pushover.” She squared her shoulders, determined. Clarke felt the resoluteness radiating off her, calming her own sense of foreboding a bit; maybe once they’d sorted through this, Lexa would start feeling more settled. “Good idea. But first….” she unfolded the blanket, wrapping it around her back before opening her arms out to Lexa. “It’s cold outside. Come here.” As Lexa stepped into the woolly warmth, Clarke draped herself around her, tightly, resting her head on Lexa’s chest, holding her close, finding the reassurance she craved. They stood there for a while, the glittery, cold gaze of the night speaking down the messages in magnitudes which Clarke chose, for that moment at least, to push far away and out of her mind.


End file.
